The Meaning of Christmas
by chibibaka1
Summary: The Bean Scouts have decided to spend Christmas at Camp Kidney. Edward learns the true meaning of Christmas-and that he doesn't always have to be a Scrooge-from a certain loveable monkey. Edward x Lazlo fluff. Birthday fic for Rabbitrose


A/N: A little late for Christmas, I know, but Edward x Lazlo fluff is timeless anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo

The sun rose over the large treetops of Camp Kidney. It was a beautiful day, only, it wasn't summer anymore. The snow flakes glistened brilliantly, like beaded jewels, sparkling in the gleam of the glowing sun. Leaky Lake had been transformed into a frozen wonderland; the smooth sheet of ice that covered the lake was perfect for gliding around merrily in ice skates. It was a quiet morning, filled with the usual chatter of the Bean Scouts. The campers, although not in actual camp, decided to spend Christmas break at Camp Kidney with Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman. Spending Christmas with the other campers would have been any boys dream: having fun, sledding, and singing Christmas carols. It was a fun experience that brought out the very meaning of the Christmas spirit. Even Lumpus, known to be cranky on any given day of the year, began to get into the Christmas spirit. He, Slinkman, and the other campers were busily putting up Christmas decorations on the tiny cabins throughout the camp.

Not everyone, however, would define spending Christmas at Camp Kidney as "fun." One little boy—well, platypus—sat outside on a tiny square of grass that was not smothered in pearly white snow, scowling. He was _not_ having fun. The cheery music and melodious singing that seemed to swirl around his head from all directions made him detest the holiday even more. The constant blinking of fluorescent lights made him want to bury his head in the freezing snow, no matter how cold, just to get away from it all. The atmosphere was too "goody goody" for him, like everyone had been infected by a disease that was solely reserved to Jelly cabin. Just thinking about those Jelly's, especially Lazlo, made his skin boil.

"I hate this camp," screamed Edward, breaking up a pine cone in his hands. "I hate snow, I hate Christmas, and most of all I hate—

"Hi Edward," a cheery voice said, coming towards him in a rush. His normally worn camp uniform was replaced by a warm, blue sweater, and cream-colored pants.

"Laazlo" Edward finished from his interrupted sentence. His usual drawl of the name alluded to his obvious annoyance with the always-smiling monkey. "What do you want?"

"Nothing" he said happily sitting down next to the sullen platypus. "What are you doing here all alone? Do you want to come and play with us?"

"I'd rather drop dead," Edward said flatly.

All was silent as Lazlo sat there, staring at Edward. He smiled a little.

_What is this monkey thinking? Why is he staring at me? I hate everything about him…I hate him! _

"Do you want something?" Edward said, pushing back farther from Lazlo. Clearly, he had never heard of personal space.

"No" he said again in a cheery voice.

More silence.

_Okay, now this is getting creepy. He's just…watching me. Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"Um, Edward" Lazlo started in a quiet voice. "Why do people kiss under the mistletoe?"

Edward's angry glare turned into a shocked one. _What did he just ask me? Is he crazy or something?_

"Well…?" said Lazlo watching curiously as his friend turned a soft shade of red.

"Um…I don't know!" he said in a forceful tone moving back even more. He watched his friend's happy expression turn sad. _What's with him, coming up to me and asking me that dumb question? How should I know why people kiss under the stupid mistletoe? _

Edward and Lazlo just sat there…staring into each others eyes. _Dumb Lazlo and his stupid questions. I hate him, I hate him._

Lazlo cocked his head to the side, confused, as he watched Edward think to himself.

_Look at him, just sitting there with that goofy expression on his face. I guess it looks kind of cute. _

Edward jumped up, startled from his last thought._ What did I just say?! Did I just say Lazlo, stupid Lazlo, looked… cute?_

Edward sat back down again looking at Lazlo grinning. _Maybe Lazlo wasn't as dumb as he thought?_

And with that, Edward did something he never would have thought about doing, not in a million years…well, maybe. He embraced Lazlo softly, giving him a tender kiss on the lips. Edward's face turned into a small smirk. _I guess so…_

It seems that Camp Kidney wasn't so bad after all. As the two campers sat on a quiet bench under the treetops of shimmering snow, Edward realized that he was glad he spent his Christmas there. He didn't always have to play the role of Scrooge; if there was a special person who could change that feeling inside him, he would change too.


End file.
